


Lost In New York

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Being Lost, Chases, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Chasing a suspect, Ryo gets a bit turned around…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Lost’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 3 or 4.

They’d been chasing a suspect through an area of rundown tenements and narrow alleys, and had become separated when Dee followed their guy over a wall while Ryo took another route in hopes of cutting off his escape. Only trouble was, this part of the city was a maze of dead ends, and before long, Ryo was completely turned around. He only hoped Dee was having better luck cornering the guy they were after, because it looked like he was on his own.

With no other course of action open to him, Ryo kept going, trying to find his way back to a street he could identify. Usually he had a pretty good sense of direction, but right now he could’ve been going around in circles for all he knew.

Halfway along yet another seemingly deserted alley, hopefully not some street gang’s turf, the phone in his pocket buzzed and he pulled it out, putting it to his ear without checking caller ID. There was only one person likely to be calling him right now.

“Ryo? Where are ya, bud?”

“I wish I knew.” He sounded as frustrated as he felt. “I was trying to get ahead, but I kept hitting one dead end after another and now I don’t have the faintest idea where I am. There must be a way out of this maze onto a main street somewhere, but I haven’t found it yet. Did you catch Parry?”

Ryo could hear Dee snickering on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, I got our guy, he’s handcuffed in the back seat. Listen, I know this area pretty well, I grew up around here, so maybe I can help you find your way again.”

“At this point, I’m willing to try anything.”

“Okay, so here’s what you need to do…” Dee started to reel off a series of instructions and Ryo set off along the alley once more, turning where his partner told him to.

It worked, Dee guided Ryo through the alleyways and before long he reached a street he recognised, just a couple of blocks from where they’d left their car. Dee was leaning against the passenger door waiting for him, a broad grin spreading across his face.

“Hey there, nice of you to join me!”

“Shut up,” Ryo grumbled, a blush staining his cheeks. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is. Just please don’t tell anyone that I got lost. I’ll never live it down.”

“Depends. What’s in it for me?” Dee asked shrewdly.

Ryo met his gaze. “How about if you keep quiet I won’t tell the chief you took a sick day last week to queue for concert tickets?”

Green eyes went wide with dismay. “Ack! How’d you even know about that? I was so careful!”

“Carol saw you.”

Dee groaned. “Okay, you win; I won’t say a word, my lips are sealed.”

Now it was Ryo’s turn to grin. “Somehow I thought you’d see it my way.”

The End


End file.
